Of witches, aliens, zombies and bogeyman
by Here-was-a-pen-name
Summary: A collection of stories based on halloween things.
1. Chapter 1

Now...everything here will have something to do with halloween. I would ask for rate and review but I have no idea how it works so...if you review please tell me what I should do with the review.

* * *

It was a scary and foggy day in the Flynn Fletcher backyard. The daily routine was being set up as the house soon was filled with the brother's friends. They were watching horror movies and everyone was a little scared. Baljeet was hiding by the side of the couch covered with a blanket and shaking furiously. Next to him, and meaning by that on the couch. Layed a really entertained Buford which rejoiced with the boy's reaction. By his left was Ferb as blank as ever, following Phineas who couldn't avoid being bored and finally, the fearless leader of the firesides girl was lost in thought until she realized that the movie was over. The kids got up and stretched a little, as Ferb went to turn on the lights helping Baljeet with his "dripping problem". After being silent for too much time, Phineas started talking as always

-It wasn't a big deal at all, the thriller is slowly being taken over by the action adventure and/or comedy...I wonder if we have something to do about it.

-Well, I suppose that it's a possibility...But I would expect something more scary in halloween...I don't know maybe you can change the disguises into real monsters-Answered Isabella

-I've got it! I've got it! Eureka!-Said Baljeet happily

-What do you know?-Asked Buford surprised by the changes of mood of his nerd

-Oh... The embarrassment is so hard to bare!-Answered him blushing- What were you talking about? Ferb just game me a tip at how to clean my pants more easily-The boy now suffered from an awkward attention from everyone

-If you don't say anything worthy I'll be sure that you won't have any pants to mess and clean-Buford was now all over Baljeet with his warning fist

-Well...Tuff gum is specially made to have bad breath

-You serious?-The bully got his gum out of his underwear and looked at the indications-You are right nerd, but you won't have that luck next time

-As I was saying...No Isabella, that of changing the suits is a cliche and very dangerous if you wanted to know. But you are surely right about halloween. I think Ferb and I can bring halloween here without having to wait for it until summer is over. Hey that gives me an idea. Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!...Ferb?

-I am taking a bath first!-The british boy stated has he walked out of the room with his usual expression and covered with whatever it took to clean the messed pants. The group was silent for the next ten minutes.

Ferb joined the gang after his short shower, they were all standing inside of the garage hearing Phineas plan

-So if we make a little hole in the space time continuity we can take anything, material or and idea from somewhere else to this very place!

-Wouldn't you need to do something like an atomic jump to get what you want?-Asked Baljeets as Buford and Isabella tried to understand as much as they could

-That's the idea, we have a mind controller, if we make some changes it will be able to control particles. Then we mix it with a prototype we made of the museum's time machine and we put our real life immerse game to choose what we want.

-Oh, your science goes too far away from my indian nerdy tiny reach

-Hey where's Perry?-The platypus moved a table and jumped inside a hole that was in the ground-Ferb! How nice you are here. Let's get started then.

Meanwhile Candace Flynn was having a romantic trip with her boyfriend Jeremy Johnson and enjoying it at it's plenty but the teenager sometimes stared at the window of the bus and said with a thoughtful voice

-I hope they don't do anything bustable

*º*

Perry the platypus over did himself this time, he landed his hovercraft on the top of DEI instead of just breaking in. Why? His nemesis was waiting right there ready to launch the trap.

-Now let's turn this baby on! Ferb everything's ready?-The british kid gave a thumbs up- Then I'll charge it

Phineas linked the wires with the electric system of the house and the moved headed towards the machine moving some buttons of the controller. Then there was a blackout...

-What is going on here?

Candace was amazed as the road suddenly became wild forest and the bus disappeared leaving her, her boyfriend and all the other passengers in the middle of a nowhere dark and scary

-Phineeeaaas! Feeeerrrbbb!

-You see Perry the platypus, after all the effort I gave this year to take over the tri state area I've been thinking "Hey, what if you take it some years later and you become the ruler? You would ask yourself from the future how did you manage to beat Perry the platypus!" so I did a time machine!...What? Cliche? Don't complain about my ideas mister "I have no imagination to enter the evil scientist lab"-None of them realized that there was no building nor tri-state area anymore

*º*

-I would say here we are but that's not the word so... Now we are!-The small group took a look around to realize that there was nothing but plants and realized that there was something wrong

-What do you mean?-Asked Buford when the others spoke about the problem

-Someone or something changed the target time-Answered Isabella

-But who?-Baljeets was starting to freak out

-Me... Merlin. Hi kids good to know you want a leaflet we have a pretty nice offer for travel time agency!

-Pardon?-The red haired kid was as confused as the others.

-Pleaseee...The best wizard of all ages? Sounds familiar?-A bird's poo fell on Baljeet's head-Beware a bird is gonna poo in your head!-Said the old creepy man

-Why didn't you say it like five minutes ago?-Baljeet was a little upset about the no much helpful help

-Weeeelll...If I had done so it wouldn't have happened so I would be a liar also by the laws of magic if that haven't take place you would have some serious accident. Let me explain in prep therms...If you want to get ride of bad breath you'll have acne in exchange

-That not something of alchemy?-Asked Buford- What? I like that stuff, It can make karma work by my side

-Yes, yes it is

-Tell us why did you change our plans?-Asked Phineas

-Hhheeerrr...History time! You see, the halloween you know is the contemporary version of our own little festivity called Samhain, we Celts have a harvest festival in which our deceased ancestors comes to visit us so we honor them with some other things that you don't need to know...The problem is that, when you were going to change the harvest day some ugly magical things would have happened in your time or even destroy a little of the time-space continuity so I brought you here to stop that from happening and to ask you to not play with things that you don't know...Also there was a certain scientist I wished to prank on so...That's all I won't see you later...-The man disappeared

-Well, that was weird-Everyone had to agree with the green haired boy

-Gotta bust 'hem...bust 'hem all...-The hysteric and messy teenager made her way through the forest with a knife cutting everything that got on her way as the other people watched her go in circle

-Eh..Candace? You...-Her boyfriend tried to talk to her but he was getting more awkward by the second

-Not now Jeremy...I have to get us out of heeeere! hahahaha

Doofenshmitz turned on the machine heading for 20 years in the future...he was surprised when nothing changed at all

-What's the matter? It must be broken...Guess with the epic fail...Well I'll return it to normal time just in case-He pushed a button that had written on it "NOW" the platypus grinned-What? I didn't want to waste my time to return to hour specific year, month week, day, hour, minute and second- Then everything came back to where it should have been.

*º*

The Flynn-Fletcher family enjoyed their dinner and talked peacefully about their day

-And then Merleee...ing told us that we shouldn't do what we did...That guy was cool!-Phineas was pretty happy with their failed experiment by now

-What else did you do there honey?-Their mother, unaware of the truth of her son's words, she had been all day cooking for a camping that the fireside girls were doing so she didn't realize that she wasn't in her own time.

-Well, we meet the druids and saw a real ghost! Ferb even brought some witchcrafts!-The british boy raised a hand full of voodoo dolls. A platypus entered the kitchen with a chattering noise-There you are Perry. Hmmm where is Candace?

-Don't worry, I'm sure she is having a lot of fun with Jeremy-Answered Linda

-Canada? We are in Canada!-The guards looked at each other concerned about the mental safety of the young lady and a blonde guy tried to stay away of the awkwardness of the moment

-So...Where's the airport?-Asked Jeremy

-Right there-Both of them pointed to their rights-Aren't you two too young to get lost in another country?

-Yes...yes we are


	2. Chapter 2

Let's go Ferb! We are gonna find some aliens out there!

The day had been going on as the usual, the smaller kid had a big idea thanks to the mass media or a close friend. Anyway this one was crazy...Let's go to where it all started

ººº

Phineas Flynn was laying in the sofa playing a video game while, his british step-brother, Ferb researched some features for their last creation, not a too epic fail but it would be useful to get it some repair. Suddenly a wrong click in the wrong place switched the screen to a picture of something with an octopus head, dragon's wings and a human body covered in awful scales covered in a sticky mucus. Phineas's attention was instantly atracted to the weird creature and he got closer to his brother to get a better visual...After a while of deep thinking he stated:

-Dude...That guy has a serious need of and appointment with the dermatologist

His brother, which was staring at the picture blankly raised an eyebrow and clearly but silently answered "Oh, I think that's the last of his problems" When Phineas was about to ask him so, he went to a popular search engine where he wrote down the word Cthulhu, once the results appeared the red haired kid started reading out loud.

-Cthulhu...hmm there's no valid pronunciation...Pacific Ocean go on... Fictional character based in a book...Alien god uh interesting.. forward... Movil island with alien citizens...-Then the document was over- It seems pretty original to be just a fiction thing...If we had a good boat we would go on an alien hunt...Wait, that's it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hey...Where's Perry?

º*º

Heinz Doofenshmirtz had already greeted his nemesis who layed tied up by some platypus-magnetic chains, he then jumped to the backstory part of his plan

-You'll see Perry the Platypus...Since we both went to Hawaii and messed up with that hotel in the island, the manager got so angry that he...strangely ironic but, managed to get from the ONU (you know, that's a real acronym, not like OWCA) to revocate my rights to stay in any island from any country...I thought that it was possible just on Tv and I wasn't afraid by the warnings so...now I can't go to any island from the world (is that how it's said right?...And they destroyed my existence from those islands and now I'll destroy the existence of all islands in the entire world (ahah you thought I was gonna say Tri-State area but I know that there aren't islands here, take that you semi-aquatic mammal) So behold the island_destructinator-inator! I added the line so it wouldn't crash with the final and starting d's nice touch isn't it?

Now Ferb, where do you think it is?-The green haired kid got a calculator and a map out of his pocket and some others tools and wrote down something in the second one, then moved 45º degrees on his own place and raised the pen pointing at his front. Phineas tried to look at the map but realized the real indication his brother was giving him and turned back, some seconds later he was able to see a dot on the distance with a strange light aiming to the sky.

-Woa...-Was the only thing he could say

The egg-laying mammal of action was doing what he was better at, fooling doctor Doofenshmirtz plans. He got ride of the chains but being made by Heinz they wouldn't be any ordinary object so they started chasing him. The platypus ran towards his nemesis and then wall jumped and somersaulted on him making him to get a bad crash with his own invention. The chains flew away hitting the button of the newest inator then it glowed and shot a laser

-So Jeremy should take my hand and tell me how much he loves me-Said Candace at the phone

-Hey...you are going make your order or not?-Asked the pizza guy at the other side of the line

-Oh, sure... what's in the menu?-From the other side you were able to hear the poor man slapping his face annoyed

Look Ferb! I can see 'hem! Maybe they will teach us something useful!

Then a laser light blocked the kids vision, when they opened their eyes they saw one of the closest islands from R'lyeh disappear and a giant wave formed right in front of the brothers, this wave got up the next island and it went away just like a log in the river.

-Well, that was weird...We were close enough...call it a day and let's go home. I think Candace was ordering pizza when we left.

-Believe me...you don't want to know the secret recipe-Said Ferb

-Uh...let me guess. Octopus?

Then, laughing, both of them turned back their boat as they realized the presence of their favorite monotreme-Oh, there you are Perry!


	3. Chapter 3

Another sunny summer day in the Flynn-Fletcher lives and of course the youngsters of the family enjoyed an ice-cream while they watched the Tv, the news where about to start and both of them were really bored

-We really should check the list of projects but first...where's Perry?

The platypus was hiding behind a potted plant, when no one was on sight he jumped into it's back feets and switched a third button on a lamp that no one had seen before inside of the house. Then the lamp sent electricity to the mammal which dissapeared a second later.

-Hello agent P-said mayor monogram when the mammal appeared from nowhere on the chair.-It seems like Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again so we will ask you to go take, a look and stop him if you need it. Now go!-Perry then got inside of his hovercraft and drove away

-Sir...the fax machine is broken-Said Carl appearing in the screen the next minute, his hair was a mess, his clothes covered in ink and a purple eye

-You got stick inside of it again?

-Yes, sir...

ººº

Perry the platypus... how nice of you to come here and by nice I mean completely mean!-A trap unlocked and fell on the mammal who was covered in glue like mucus

-You like it, I made a complete set? You'll see Perry the platypus, it all started when I went to the movies-Perry gave him a know it all look- No I wasn't kicked out of there-then the animal thought for a moment and gave him another look but less confident-NO, no one sat on my, dropped foood on my or blocked my vision...Guess you have a gore imagination. I went to see some zombie movies and I liked the idea. What's better about zombies? Is it that they are evil, stinky or that they can't be killed ('cuz they are already death, you understand right?)? Sooo... I changed all of my machines for some zombie machines! Now the latest of my inators will fill with zombies the tri-state area spreading the fear to me Heinz Doofenshmirtz!-He walked toward a garage and had some hard time trying to open it- Behold...uff... Behooold wait a minute, now...behooold the zombicreator-inator.-without waste of time he turned it on and shoot it to the sky making zombies appear in the hair just like flies

In other news Danvile is being hit by a zombie invasion. They are taking over all the tri-state area! We need help, now!-Said the report girl. Phineas stared at his brother

-Ferb, I know what were gonna do today. We will kick some undead's butt!

Then, after a monster based montage they were dressed and had ready their weapons. Ferb as Van Helsing and Phineas as "Machete" Jim and ran each one by their own side to fight the new scourge of the city.

The platypus got free of the eeewwwy liquid and then started fighting with his nemesis trying to find a way to reverse the evil work

Ferb was not only was he smacking around the zombies but also he was calling the attention while doing it. A group of girls of all the ages stood behind him excusing themselves as feeling more safe by his side, then he tipped his hat towards them and knocked out his next enemy.

Phineas was having a great time trying to keep the house clean of zombies, he had a barricade with tied guns so he just did a move and everything fired and reloaded automatically, the rest of the neighborhood was having a great time inside unaware of the zombi armageddon.

-Nooo no the zombie destructinator!-Screamed the scientist as the platypus pushed the button that sent a beam towards the city. Unfortunately it didn't hit any zombie. –Oh, that was close-Said Heinz

Ferb was killing as much as he could but it wasn't enough, he was being surrounded so in a last attempt fired everything he had, no result. Then a light beam crashed with a zombie add picture in a empty truck and it catched fire burning all the zombies away in a domino like sequence

Phineas watched the pyrotechnic second and saw how his barricade became ashes after a moment with all of the zombies

*º*

-Oh...I get it, that's why no other of my friends have done a zombie invention...they burn easily...-Said Doofenzhmirtz as his nemesis waved goodbye and jumped from the window

º*º

Later in the Flynn-Fletcher residence the kids watched the last report of the heroes who saved Danvile and showed Ferb killing undead's.

-Dude, you totally nailed Van Helsing-Stated the read haired

-And you Jim Carrey-Answered Ferb

-What? You said these were like Machete Jim the australian zombie hunter!

-I lied...Oh, there you are Perry-The platypus chattered as Phineas was lost in thought for a moment

-Boys...Do you want something to eat?

-Only if it IS dead-Answered Phineas as both laughed at the joke


	4. Chapter 4

A loud crunch was heard has Phineas Flynn and his brother tried to exit the shared closet from their room. With some hard work they were able to close it as a dark hand tried to stop them. The exhausted pair then went to their respective bed to recharge the energy spent in the work

-You know Ferb?-Said one of them as he sighed, the other turned his head to him- We shouldn't have created a bogeyman... The poor won't have anything to do with the childs of our age, he is practically unemployed.-His brother noded-we should undo our monster, let's go for the machine Ferb

They got a small version of Frankenstein's machine and opened the closet again pointing inside of it.

-Hey...where's bogeyman?-The empty room had nothing aside of clothes and shoes

º*º

A green frog made it's way through the city of Danvile and nearly crashed with a...giant baby head? It shook and then tried to "be friendly", it changed into a human form

-You like my shirt?-Said bogeyman as he showed the baby head a black t-shirt that had a monster theme and had written on it "come to the dark side, we have cookies". The baby head looked at it blankly and the next moment it was covered in a full plane load of those T-shirt.

-Then...you want to compete eh? What about who can scare better that child?-The bogeyman got closer to a Indian kid who was reading a book, it changed into a giant skid and tried to attack him

-You again? You really want Buford to kick your nearly liquid ass don't you?-The bogeyman changed back into his human form ass the baby head laughed, then Baljeet turned back, saw it and wet his pants as he ran and screamed-The world is oveeeer that giant baby head is reaaaal!

-Let's take it as a tie...I know what, let's run and see who wins-Then it changed into his shapeless form and started floating away as fast as it could

The giant baby head was still in the same place it was all day and a duck themed truck passed by it making it float with a high speed behind of the truck taking soon advantage of his new nemesis

º*º

Phineas and Ferb were looking through your window wondering were would have gone their monster and then saw the weird scene, a cloud, a giant baby head and a duck themed truck where heading downtown with high speed. Phineas jumped from his sitting spot and looked at his brother

-You saw it too? Wasn't it just me? Those were the bogeyman, the giant baby head and a ducky Momo truck right?

-Yes, yes they were-Said Ferb not as impressed as Phineas

-I'm going to get water...Right now I'm shocked-Said the read haired boy as his brother continued staring at the group in the streets when Phineas went out of their room he heard a familiar voice.

-Noo you can't take away ducky Momo from meee! Have mercy I want to go too!-Screamed the teenager as she hugged the giant fluffy duck on top of the truck

-Get down of my truck you weirdo!-Screamed the driver back as he speeded the machine and threw the girl to the street

-Candace?-Asked the british boy for himself as he watched his step-sister trying to avoid the high speeding cars


End file.
